The Fairy Miraculous
by Mezzy2468
Summary: When Team Natsu takes a job to investigate a strange portal that had opened up in the mountains near Crocus, they never expected to find four small creatures laying in the snow...
1. The Job

It started off as a peaceful day in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Lucy was looking over the jobs, so she and her team could go on one later in the day. Natsu and Gray were fighting, and Erza was talking to Mira at the bar, while eating strawberry cake. Happy was with Pantherlily, discussing who knows what, and Gajeel was snacking on some iron in the corner. Wendy and Carla had gone out on a job to heal a sick girl earlier that morning, and they weren't coming back until later. Lucy took the moment to gather her team for the job she had chosen.

She shouted to her team, "Hey, guys! Come here, I've found a good job!"

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy slowly gathered in front of her, Erza being the first one there.

"May I see the paper?", Erza asked, and Lucy handed it over.

HELP!

A strange portal has opened up!

We need a four-man team of wizards to come and help investigate!

In the mountains near Crocus!

REWARD: 500,000 jewel

Erza smiled. "Well, this looks promising! Let's go!"

It was a couple of hours later when they started to get irritated.

"Come on! We've been searching for hours, and we haven't even seen a trace of the portal!", Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, do you honestly expect to find a small portal in a huge mountain range quickly?", asked Erza, irritation creeping into her voice. "But even so, I believe that you're right about not even catching a clue to where it, or the people who hired us, may be. It is kind of suspicious."

"It is a little weird", agreed Lucy.

"Yeah, I wonder if it even was a real job request, or if it was just a prank?", Gray answered. Just then, they turned a corner of the mountain, and shining brightly in all its glory, was the portal.

"Oh", said Happy, "I guess it was a real request after all!"

As they continued hiking towards the portal, they noticed four small blobs in the snow.

"What in Mavis are those?!", Lucy yelled in surprise.

The creatures looked like dolls, with big heads, and small bodies. Each one of them carried their own special traits, like one was based like a dragon, with red scales, reptilian wings, and two miniature horns spiked off of its head.

The second one looked like a wolf, being completely white, and having dog ears and a shaggy tail. It also sported a light gray pattern, looking like snowflakes.

The third one seemed to be based on a bird, a golden one at that, and had a tail like a dove, as well as wings connected to its arms. It had a slightly darker golden star on its forehead that seemed to glow slightly.

The fourth one looked like a porcupine, with long brownish-scarlet spikes on it's back and upper forehead, and a small, guinea pig-like tail.

Each of these strange creatures were currently lying on their backs, unconscious. And then, slowly but surely, the little porcupine one started floating upwards. It yawned slightly, and then looked upwards, noticing the flabbergasted humans, and exceed, staring at it as if it was an alien from Mars.

"Ah."

The little creature had spoken, and she -because the voice definitely sounded female- slowly glanced down at her comrades on the grounds. She regaled her posture, and spoke again, "Hello, I assume you came for the job?"

Erza seemed to regain her senses, and replied to the creature, stepping forward, "We are. I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. May I ask your business here, and how you came by the information that we have come here for a job?"

The creature appeared to be amused, and responded, "I apologize. I am here, we are here, because we were the ones who asked for you in the first place. We summoned you, not because we needed you to investigate the portal, but the help our world."

"This portal leads to our world, which is known as Earth. It is a place with little to no magic. In fact, my kind are the only source of magic there. We are only known to the few people that we have deemed worthy. I am called Tettre, and I am a Kwami. A Kwami is a magical creature that has the power to grant people power.", said Tettre.

She continued. "Each Kwami is magically attached to a piece of jewelry or an article of clothing. This article is called a Miraculous. A person can then obtain the Miraculous that the Kwami is attached to, put it on, and activate the power by saying the activation words."

"Aside from us, there are seven more Kwamis. They represent the black cat, the ladybug, the turtle, the butterfly, the peacock, the bee, and the fox. The black cat and the ladybug Miraculous represent destruction and creation and are the most powerful. The black cat, the ladybug, the turtle, and the butterfly Miraculous are all currently being possessed." Tettre stopped for a second and took a breath.

"The black cat and the ladybug are on the side of good, while the butterfly has evil intentions." She frowned. "The owner of the turtle miraculous holds the peacock, bee, and fox miraculous, and has taken it upon himself to distribute them to morally good people to help in the fight against evil."

Tettre's frown disappeared. "Each of the miraculous holders has chosen a name for his or herself, excluding the turtle. The black cat holder is called Chat Noir, the ladybug holder is called Ladybug, and the butterfly holder is called Hawk Moth."

"When you activate the Miraculous, you are changed into a separate costume, of sorts.", she said. "These costumes conceal your identity, by putting a protective glamour around you so that no one can connect you to your alter ego."

"I think that I have explained everything of importance, so, any questions?" Tettre nodded her head, looking as professional as someone of her small size could be.

Erza, being the only one to have paid complete attention to the entire lecture, replied, "I understand, but what Kwamis are you and your friends? And why have you told me all this?"

Tettre shifted. "I and my comrades are special Kwamis. Only the other Kwamis know of us and have vowed to never tell a soul unless we show our faces to the world. We are the elemental Kwamis."

"We, unlike the others, have not yet been connected to an object. I am the Kwami of the Earth, and all that comes from it. That includes metal, stone, and soil. I am represented by the porcupine." A proud look appeared on her face.

"Allda, the golden colored Kwami, is the Kwami of the sky, the air, and the wind. She is represented by the golden dove." Tettre smiled. "She is very kind."

"Ingge, the dragon looking Kwami, is the Kwami of fire, heat, and magma. He is represented by the dragon." She paused for a second. "He is... he is charismatic, and brave."

"Last but not least, there is Farren, the Kwami of water, ice, and mists. He is represented by the arctic wolf." Tettre exhaled. "He has a good head on his shoulders."

"The reason we have come to this world is because Hawkmoth has recently received a huge boost in power by obtaining an ancient artifact from your world. That is why we came, to gather help from the same place that caused our trouble. We have chosen the five of you to be our Miraculous holders, if you wish it.", said Tettre.

"I would certainly love to assist you and world, especially if our world had root in the problem, but I must confer with the others to be sure we are all willing. I do have one question though. There are four of you and five of us, how will that work?", Erza asked politely.

Tettre laughed lightly, "Oh, that will be simple! Your exceed is very close to the fire dragon slayer, is he not? Then, should they accept the offer, they will take the fire Miraculous, and while the dragon slayer will be the one with the 'costume', the exceed will instead take on the form of a miniature dragon!"

Erza grinned,"Well, I'm sure that they both will enjoy that! Before I confer with my friends, may I ask who will be paired with who?"

Tettre simply smiled, and said, "You'll have to wait! I've already spoiled who gets paired with Ingge, I'm not just going to reveal the others!"

Erza smiled back, "Well then, I'll discuss this with my friends, and then we shall talk again."

Tettre went to wake up her comrades. Erza then turned to her friends, who had caught the gist and had been listening for the last part of the conversation.

Natsu was by far the most excited. "Happy, just think! If we accept, you could be a dragon! And I could have an awesome costume! This sounds like so much fun!"

Happy grinned at his friend, "Aye! And if we do take the deal, we can still fly around together! Erza, Natsu and I are definitely in!"

Gray smiled. "I think that it would be interesting, I'm in for sure."

Lucy laughed, and said, "That sounds like fun!

When they turned back, all of the Kwamis were up, to an extent, and were waiting for a reply. Allda, the golden Kwami, said joyfully, "So! Watch ya gonna do? Are y'all coming?"

Farren, the white Kwami, said to Allda, "Allda, calm down a little. You'll scare them away with that hyperness of yours."

Ingge, the dragon Kwami, said, "Chill, Farren, she's excited, and so am I! I would be flying all over the place if I weren't so tired from the different level of magic from this world!"

Lucy asked Ingge, "What do you mean, different level of magic? Is that why you guys passed out?"

Ingge replied, "Yes it is, and I'm surprised that Tettre didn't tell you! In our world, the magic level is lower, so seeing as it's higher here, it kind of pushes our magic container, and we feel really tired. It's most likely that you'll feel really hyper in our world, and using magic will be a lot harder."

Lucy nodded,"Okay, I get it."

"We've all agreed to come to your world to help. Can we see who we're being paired with?", asked Gray.

"Oh, yes!", Allda said with a smile, "But first you must choose what your Miraculous will be!"

Lucy spoke first, with a sad tone of voice, "Would it be possible to have my miraculous be Aquarius's old key?"

Allda replied softly, "It would be possible, but a new tip would grow. Aquarius's symbol would still be there, though."

Lucy smiled. "Alright, I think that I want her key to be my Miraculous then. Thank you."

Natsu had a huge grin on his face as he replied. "I want Ingge to be in my scarf!"

Ingge nodded. Gray spoke next, and asked, "Could I have my Miraculous be my necklace?"

"Would it be possible to have my gauntlets as a Miraculous?", questioned Erza.

Allda grinned,"Yes, yes, and of course! Though Erza, your gauntlets may have to be transformed into gloves as so not to draw much attention. In the world we're going to, it's not common to wear gauntlets! Don't worry, when we come back here, it'll all be normal again!"

They nodded. Tettre decided that it would be a good time to tell the activation words. "Okay, these are the activation words for the each of you. Erza, I'm going to be your Kwami, so your activation words will be Tettre, Quills On! Lucy, your activation words will be Allda, Wings Out! Gray your's will be Farren, Fur Out! Last but not least, Natsu and Happy, you'll say together, Ingge, Scales On! Are we all clear?"

They nodded again and shouted the words.

"TETTRE, QUILLS ON!"

"ALLDA, WINGS OUT!"

"FARREN, FUR OUT!"

"INGGE, SCALES ON!"


	2. Through the Portal

The change was amazing. All they could do was watch as a strange light slowly crept over their bodies, leaving behind something completely new. They were astounded at the outcome. After it finished, all they could do was stare at each other, that is until Natsu burst out laughing.

"Gray, you have dog ears! On your head! This is the best day of my life! You look like a giant puppy!", Natsu was nearly doubled over in laughter. Erza, Gray, and Lucy could only watch in shocked silence as Natsu cried of laughing so hard. Finally, Gray got it into his head that Natsu was insulting him. He growled, and roared, "Well if ears are so funny, how about horns! Huh! How about that!"

And with that, Gray and Natsu began one of their famed brawls. In that time, Erza took the time to contact the Master to tell him what they were doing. Lucy decided to take a look at the costumes. She was wearing a sleeveless, light golden colored body suit. Around her waist was an ornate, darker gold colored, belt. On the belt was a whip, with a golden colored handle, and a string made out of what looked, and felt, like air. She had a pair of winged, golden sandals on her feet that were the same shade as her belt. On her face, she had a mask that was the same color. The most spectacular part of the outfit, though, was probably the small golden wings extending from her back, which looked a lot like Happy's Aera Magic. There was a small pouch on her belt as well, and when she looked inside, her key was there. The key appeared to now have two golden wings sticking up from where it had been broken.

Erza looked very different. Her gauntlets, as promised, had been transformed into a pair of leather looking, fingerless gloves. She too had a belt, and it was made of the same materials as her gloves. Strapped to it were two swords. They were made of a strange type of brown metal that Lucy had never seen before. She too had on a bodysuit, but her's had sleeves. Covering her back, there were some smallish brown quills. Erza had on a brown breastplate over her chest. On her face, there was a brown mask.

Gray seemed to be based on a wolf. He, as Natsu had stated earlier, had a pair of white wolf ears poking out of his hair. He also had a bushy, white tail connected to a belt. The belt was a simple white strip of material that seemed to only be there to support the tail. His necklace had taken on an ice-like look. On his face, there was a light ice blue colored mask, and he was wearing a bodysuit of the same shade. He was wearing white boots and gloves, and the end of the fabric was a snowflake pattern. He had a long white staff that appeared to be radiating frost. He looked to be using it to shoot spikes of ice at Natsu.

Natsu's costume, on the other hand, appeared to be based on fire. On his head, there was a pair of curled red horns. He had a mask on that was decorated with a red scale pattern. He too had a bodysuit on and had the same pattern as the mask. He had knee-high dark red boots, that instead of having a scale pattern, were actually covered in real scales, as were the gloves. The gloves were clawed. His scarf had turned red, and wrapped around his neck to his back, and took the shape of a pair of gigantic, draconian, wings. He had a long, dragon-like tail. It looked like he had a small box of matches on his waist, in a pocket of his suit. He appeared to be throwing them at Gray, where they would then explode and regenerate into the pouch as he threw them. Happy had taken the form of a human-sized red dragon and looked like a miniature Igneel. He was flying Natsu as he fought with Gray.

"Enough!", Lucy screeched, as she used her whip to send a powerful blast of air at Gray and Natsu. "We have things to discuss! Now come down here and de-transform! There's no time to be messing around!"

The boys took one glance at her and turned back to their normal selves in an instant. Happy mumbled under his breath something about scary and Lucy. Lucy glared at him, before turning to Erza, who nodded, and they turned back as well.

"Alright", said Erza, "now that we're all here, let's discuss a few things before going through the portal. I've figured out that if you use your powers too much in this form, that you will turn back to normal. There will be a beeping noise, and after three, we will de-transform. We must not let our identities be revealed, ever to the other Miraculous holders. We also have to choose superhero names. They have to be very descriptive of your Miraculous, like Ladybug, or Chat Noir. I have taken the liberty to have found a few choices for each of us so that none of us choose anything too complicated. Natsu, you may choose between Red Dragon and Fire Dragon. Happy, if you wish, you may keep your name. Lucy, you may choose between Gold Dove and Sky Bird. Gray, you may choose between Arctic Wolf and Ice Wolf. I have chosen to call myself Porcupine."

Gray spoke first,"Erza, I would like to be called Ice Wolf. Perhaps we should practice calling each other by our hero names, so we don't slip up with people watching."

"That's a good idea. Hey Erza, I was wondering if instead of Gold Dove or Sky Bird, if I could call myself Gold Bird?", asked Lucy.

Erza responded with a smile,"I think that both of those ideas are good. Of course."

Natsu spoke next. "Well I wanna be called Fire Dragon! And Happy, I think that you should keep your name, it would be easier to remember in the middle of a fight."

"Aye Sir!", Happy replied joyfully.

"Alright, now everyone transform, and let's go through the portal!", Allda cheered.

"WINGS OUT!"

"SCALES ON!"

"FURR OUT!"

"QUILLS ON!"

And with that, they jumped through the portal.

It was a peaceful night in Paris. That is until a giant portal opened up in the sky, and what looked like four people and a dragon tumbled out. Ladybug heard a muted yell from one of the people. She could only make out a few words, but it was enough to confuse her. Suddenly, it seemed like one of the figures pulled something from their waist, and suddenly they were all floating, hovering in mid-air.

Ladybug sensed Chat Noir's sharp intake of breath, and heard him mumble to himself, "Akumas?", before running over to where the people, and dragon, were hovering. She ran after him.

When they got closer, they saw one of the people, who had spikes across their back, pull out a sword, and point it at the ground. Suddenly, a large clump of Earth rose in the air. The person climbed on to it, and floated on to a nearby rooftop, replacing the clump as they stepped on to the roof. The person then called to the others, they could hear them clearly now, "Ice Wolf, Gold Bird, Fire Dragon, Happy, come down here now!"

The voice was commanding, and definitely female, and her comrades came down to the roof near instantly. One person stepped on to the dragon, while the other to floated down. As they touched the roof, the person who had pulled out the thing from their waist, seemed to reattach it there. The dragon man stepped off the dragon, and on to the roof. The dragon stayed flying in the air at the command of the girl, wisely, because if it too had stepped on to the roof, it was likely it would have caved.

They could now make out the people from where they were standing. The person who had pocketed the item making them float was a girl, with a golden outfit, seemingly based on a bird. If they had to guess, she was the Gold Bird that the first girl had been talking about. The second person was a man. He was dressed in light blue and white and seeing as he had ears and a tail, he was probably Ice Wolf. The man who had ridden the dragon appeared to be Fire Dragon, for obvious reasoning. Seeing as the first girl would most likely not talk to herself in the third person, they could only assume that the dragon was Happy.

Gold Bird spoke first,"Porcupine, now that we're here, what should we do? Should we find the turtle miraculous holder, or should we wait here, or find Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

So her name was Porcupine. Porcupine replied in a knowing manner. "I think, that if we are to get anywhere in this world, we would have to go to Master Fu, which is the turtle Miraculous holder's name. He holds information that we need to live in this world, and his Kwami, Wayzz, would remember our Kwamis."

Ice Wolf nodded, "Alright, let's go."

And with that, they took off, apparently towards Master Fu's. All of a sudden, Fire Dragon cried out, "Stop! Were being followed!"

Ice Wolf asked, "And you would know that how?

"With my nose!", Fire Dragon cried out, irritated.

And with that, they started to fight, and while Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't know it, it was for the second time that day.

While they fought, Erza and Lucy took the time to figure out who was following them. Lucy raised her whip, and swung it in circles, which created a miniature tornado, and didn't desist until she heard a small yelp, coming from the shadows on the building over. She then glanced over and was not surprised to see two more people, one in a catsuit, and one in a Ladybug suit. Lucy raised her eyebrow at them, and asked,"How long are you gonna sit in the shadows?"

The two Parisian heroes stepped out of the shadows. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting for a split second, long enough for Natsu to yell out,"I told you people were following us!"

Gray, taking that as an insult, yelled back to Natsu, "I never said there wasn't!"

So they continued fighting, much to the annoyance of Lucy and Erza. Ladybug, being confused, asked, "Why are they fighting? Aren't they on the same team?"

Lucy smiled fondly. "We are all on the same team, but Na-Fire Dragon and Ice Wolf tend to fight a lot, because of the fact that their Miraculouses represent fire and ice. They really do care for each other, though."

Ladybug smiled as well. "In that case, I take it that you are not akumatized? I know I shouldn't be trusting you so easily, but Hawk Moth has never akumatized more than one person at a time before, and if he did, I doubt they would fight each other."

"Well, thank you for that. By your costumes and the fact that you're up on the rooftops in the middle of the night, I assume you two are Ladybug and Chat Noir?", Erza asked.

"We are. May I ask your names?", asked Ladybug.

Lucy stepped in, and said, "Oh, sorry about that! I'm Gold Bird, she is Porcupine, and the two fighting are Ice Wolf, Fire Dragon, and the dragon is Happy. Each of us represents a different element. I'm air, Porcupine is earth, Ice Wolf is ice, and Fire Dragon is fire."

"What was that giant portal in the sky?", Ladybug questioned. Erza answered sheepishly, "That was the portal we used to get here. We were trying to come inconspicuously, but it accidentally opened right over the city, and, well you know the rest."

Lucy had to hand it to her. She was a good actor when it wasn't in front of a crowd. Unfortunately for them, Ladybug decided to question them further. "Where did you come from? How did you even make the portal?"

Erza sighed, and said, "Sorry, but our Kwamis told us not to tell anyone anything about ourselves than what was absolutely necessary. Before you ask, the reason we came here was that a powerful and ancient artifact from the place we've come from has fallen into the hands of Hawk Moth, making him even more powerful than before. We ourselves are not even sure what it is, but we have sensed it here, and help."

Ladybug grinned, "Well then, nice to meet you!"

At that time, Chat Noir had been talking with Natsu and Gray. He hadn't been questioning them, but rather just getting to know them. They fought a little, which resulted in Gray and Chat Noir ganging up against Natsu, and then declaring peace once he was defeated. They had instantly bonded and were upset when the girls had decided it was time to leave.


	3. The School

They went to Master Fu's and explained the situation. He was surprised, to say the least, but he understood their purpose, and when Wayzz approved their Kwamis, he was very welcoming. He let them stay at his house and lent them some spare clothes.

In the morning, Erza woke all of them up bright and early. She let all of them get dressed, and then she ushered them all out of the building. They walked to school.

They were posing as transfer students from the Queue de Fée Academy, located in Northern France. It was a made up school, of course, but it worked. Gray had suggested the name because it translated to Fairy Tail. How Gray knew French, no one knew.

Erza had worked it out with the Master, via transportation lacrima and he had sent a signed form, in case they were questioned. The paper was also charmed to make the principal and teachers who saw it 'remember' that there were to be exchange students in the first place.

They had gone to school early, to clear things up with the teachers and principal. When they entered the building, they were met with a custodian. He asked, "What're you kids doing down here now? The schools not quite open yet!"

Erza raised the paper,"We apologize, but I believe we are a special circumstance. We are exchange students from the Queue de Fée Academy, and we were invited to see the Principal before school started. We would be thankful if you would lead us there."

The custodian replied with a smile, "Well, of course! I'm sorry for not bringing you all there in the first place!"

He led them through the school to the principal's office. When they got there, the Principal was sitting at his desk. Before he could say anything, Erza flashed the paper in front of his face. He shook his head like he was trying to shoo away a fly.

He looked up, and said in a pleasant voice, "Hello, you must be the exchange students! I am Mr. Damocles, and I am the headmaster of this school! Thank you for traveling so far to come here! We welcome you to Collage Francoise Dupont. I will introduce you to the teachers."

He stood up, and walked out of the room, beckoning for them to follow him.

They followed him into a classroom. There were two teachers standing in the front. "These are Mrs. Bustier, who teaches French, literature, and poetry. And this is Ms. Mendeleiev, who teaches physics, chemistry, and math. Mrs. Bustier, Ms. Mendeleiev, these are the exchange students that I have been telling you about. They are Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray."

The two teachers shared a look of confusion until Erza flashed the paper in front of their faces. Their expressions instantly calmed.

Then, Mrs. Bustier smiled, and said politely, "Welcome to Francoise Dupont, we hope you enjoy your stay here. This is my classroom, and Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom is right next door."

Mr. Damocles spoke then, "Well, now that you know the layout, please make your way back to the courtyard. Please return to this classroom when the bell rings. Thank you for your time, and have a nice day." With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

They decided to head back down to the courtyard. While they walked, Erza decided to make a few things clear. "To prevent any trouble, I have organized where each of us will be seating. There are two seats on each row, so when we sit, Nastu and I will sit together, and Lucy and Gray will sit together. And Gray, absolutely NO stripping. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded. When they reached the courtyard, they sat and waited, talking only a bit.

About an hour later, the students began coming into the courtyard. Natsu's nose twitched. He suddenly sat up straight where they were sitting, and exclaimed, "I can smell them!"

Gray asked, "Who?"

Natsu replied a little quieter, "Ladybug and Chat Noir. They're here, there's no doubt about it. And it's coming from over there!"

He pointed to a group of four, two girls and two boys, who had just entered the building. Natsu ran up to them and said, "Hi! I'm Natsu! What're your names?"

One of the girls, who had dark bluish hair, said nicely, "I'm Marinette! These are Alya, Nino, and Adrien. I've never seen you around here before, are you new?"

"We're exchange students from the Queue de Fée Academy. I'm Lucy, and those two are Gray and Erza!", Lucy said, walking up behind Natsu.

As she spoke, she pointed to Gray and Erza behind them. The two suddenly stood up and walked towards them.

Erza said in a regal voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gray grinned and nodded his head. Alya, who had been looking on her phone, suddenly looked up and said,"Guys, there are some new heroes in town! They call them the Element Four!"

Lucy winced, remembering that Element Four from Phantom Lord that they had fought.

Alya continued, oblivious to the negative reaction the name had caused. "Apparently, they were spotted talking to Ladybug and Chat Noir yesterday night! Someone caught a short video of them!"

She held up her phone, and it showed a shaky video of when Lucy had told Ladybug about their Miraculouses.

"That's so cool!", Nino exclaimed, and he asked, "Are you going to post it on the Lady Blog?"

"Of course!", Alya said excitedly, "Everything that has even a glimpse of Ladybug goes on the Lady Blog!"

"What's the Lady Blog?", Gray asked in confusion.

"Only the best source for Ladybug related anything anywhere!", said Marinette. Natsu was discretely sniffing each of the people in the group. Suddenly, he perked up and nodded to the others. Then the bell rang, and they all ran off to class.

When they got to class, Mrs. Bustier pulled them up to the front. Once everyone had sat down, Mrs. Bustier pulled them up to the front. She was about to speak when a shrill voice interrupted.

"WHO are those people?!"

Mrs. Bustier sighed. She said in an annoyed tone, "Chloe, that is what I was about to tell you. Please raise your hand next time. Alright, class, these people are exchange students from the Queue de Fée Academy. Their names are Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster. They're going to be staying for a couple weeks."

Mrs. Bustier then turned to the group. She instructed them in a kind voice, "Alright, see those two empty rows in the back? You four can sit there. Two to a row please."

They nodded and walked to the back. When they got to the rows they were sitting in, Erza grabbed Natsu by the arm and pulled him to sit with her. Lucy and Gray sat in the other row.

After that, the teacher started talking, and while Erza, Lucy, and Gray took as many notes as they could, Natsu fell asleep.

About halfway through the class, an announcement came on, saying that there had been an Akuma attack and that students were to get home as quickly as possible. Erza pulled the rest of them into a huddle outside.

She then whispered to them, "I think that we should take turns helping out Ladybug and Chat Noir. First, Lucy and Gray, then Natsu and I. We will rotate each attack. Is that agreeable to the three of you?"

They all nodded. Then Lucy and Gray bolted off to a corner to transform, while Erza and Natsu went back to Master Fu's, ready to help if needed.

Once they had transformed, they ran out of the school. Lucy, now Gold Bird, simply flew into the air, while Gray, Ice Wolf, created an ice slide, and rid on that.

Soon enough, they met up with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir instantly asked, "Where's the rest of the team?"

Lucy replied, "We usually divide into two when fighting, one team for the main offense, and one for back up. It switches each fight. Today, it's our turn!"

"That's claw-ver." Chat Noir said. "So basically you two are here now, and the other two are gonna be here next time?"

"Yup, Porcupine arranged it so that Wolf and Dragon wouldn't fight in front of people. That would be embarrassing.", said Lucy. The group continued towards the Akuma.

When they got they got there, there was a man standing in the middle of the road. He had a giant brain looking hat on his head, and he was wearing a red suit.

All of a sudden, he looked up, and shouted, "I am Brainiac! And you must be the heroes that I need to steal from!"

Brainiac held up a pen, pointed it at a bystander, and clicked the end. A beam of light shot out of the end. It enveloped the person, and suddenly the person dropped down to his knees and started babbling nonsense.

Brainiac cackled evilly. "HAHAHAHA! Every time I steal someone's intelligence, I get more powerful, and smarter! Soon, you all will be bumbling idiots, and I will be the smartest person in the world! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Brainiac shot as many beams of light as he could, slowly inching towards Lucy.

When he finally cornered Lucy into a wall, he pointed his pen at her, and roared, "If you don't hand over your Miraculouses, then the girl will get it!"

What he wasn't expecting, though, was for Chat Noir, who had jumped up onto the rooftops, to collapse a street lamp on him, using his Cataclysm.

Lucy jumped out of the way, but unfortunately, so did Brainiac. He backed into a wall, shooting beams left and right. They couldn't get near him, but he couldn't get close to them either. Finally, Ladybug decided to use her Lucky Charm.

"Lucky Charm!", she yelled, and a paper airplane fell into her hands. She was confused until suddenly an idea popped into her head. She jumped up and threw the paper airplane at Brainiac. She gestured to Lucy to direct it. Lucy then used her whip to move the airplane at high speed, towards Brainiac's hand.

The point crashed against his hand, causing him to throw the pen. Gray jumped up and caught it in mid-air. He threw it towards Ladybug, who snapped it in half. The Akuma flew out, but before it could go far, Ladybug caught it in her yo-yo.

"Bye bye little butterfly!", she whispered as it flew away.

"Miraculous Ladybug!", she shouted, throwing the paper airplane up. It turned into a swarm of Ladybugs, that reversed everything that had happened during the fight. Even Gray's ice slide disappeared.

Suddenly, all of their Miraculouses beeped. They waved goodbye to each other, and when they de-transformed, they met up with Natsu and Erza.

"Good job. We already know what happened, because Alya videoed the whole thing, but how was it?" asked Erza.

Gray shrugged. "It was like a normal battle I guess, but it was exciting working with new people." Erza nodded.

Natsu grinned, "Well, it looked like fun! I can't wait for our turn! Also, this morning when I was smelling the group, I confirmed their identities. Ladybug and Chat Noir are most definitely Marinette and Adrien."

Unfortunately for them, or at least Natsu, the class had continued. Apparently, Akuma attacks were so common that school didn't even end for the day when it happened.

When they got to class, they were greeted with a super fangirling Alya. She was ecstatic about the new heroes and even threw some theories about Gold Bird and Ice Wolf.

"Maybe they're dating!", Alya squealed.

Gray and Lucy scooted a little bit farther away from each other. The rest of class went smoothly, and when they went home, they relaxed, after a long first day.


	4. How the Brainiac got Akumatized

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Gerald Nomer was sitting at his desk in Collage Banane Jaune. He wasn't in the best of moods, because he was receiving his test score in a few minutes. He had never been the best student, so his mom decided that if he failed one more test, then he would be banned from electronics for the rest of the school year. This was incredibly harsh for him because he loved video games. He sighed, knowing that he would soon receive the number that determined his fate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A few minutes later, the teacher started calling out names. Steven Shopbin, Harry Sue, Jessica Lurve, Sally Fridley, and then, after a moment of suspenseful torture, Gerald Nomer was called. The teacher gave a frown when looking down at his paper. He glanced at the paper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"50/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Gerald groaned, and told the teacher that he needed to go to the bathroom. After he left the room, instead of going to the bathroom, he went out into the courtyard. He slumped on a bench./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Why was he so bad at tests? Why did he get such a bad grade, after studying so hard? Why did the teacher give him such a bad grade? Why did his mom put so much pressure on him? He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a small black butterfly flying towards the pencil in his hand. All of a sudden, he heard a strange voice in his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Brainiac, I am Hawkmoth. I'm gifting you with the power to take other's intelligence for yourself. You may use this power how you like, but first, you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The newly dubbed Brainiac nodded, with a gleeful smile on his face. Then he bolted off to the streets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"(After Battle with Brainiac)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""NO!", Hawkmoth roared. He was supposed to be the winner, not these brainless brats. He scowled as his lair closed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Gerald groaned as he was lectured by his mother, who had been talking for at least an hour, or maybe that was just what it felt like. Either way, she really knew how to dole out punishments!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Gerald, are you listening to me!? Young man, if you do not explain what has caused you to get such abyssal grades, then I will ground you for life, do you hear me?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm sorry mom, I guess I'm just distracted, you know I don't handle stress well, and throwing me into a prestigious academy with very high expectations will never work out well. I guess I have talent in a pretty bad area, huh. Well, I guess I'll just have to bear-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After that, his mom had thrown herself onto him, sobbing about how sorry she was for pushing him too far, and that all she ever wanted was for him to be happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Gerald sweatdropped at his mother's antics and decided that if he could not switch schools, then he would to his best to succeed, if only for his over-emotional mother.../p 


End file.
